This invention relates to a novel telescopic boom and conveyor apparatus useful in tranporting solid or semi-solid material such as concrete from a base to variable distances and heights from the base.
A conventional method for transporting concrete from a supply truck at a work site to be poured thereat during the construction of a commercial building or the like involves the use of a mobile crane and concrete bucket. The rate at which concrete can be delivered to the pour site is, in part, a function of the time necessary to charge the bucket with concrete and deliver it via the crane to the work site for discharge prior to repeating the process. Similarly, in open-pit mining, there is no convenient way to convey from the pit, material to the pit surface other than by fixed conveyer installations or shovel and truck transport.